


carte blanche

by soniagiris



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Kirigiri Kyouko/Naegi Makoto - unrequited, Memory Loss, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya (Dangan Ronpa) - past, Past Relationship(s), Polski | Polish, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris
Summary: Te opuszki palców nigdy już nie przebiegną po twej skórzeTe jasne niebieskie oczy mogą spotkać się z moimi tylko przez pokójWypełniony ludźmi mniej ważnymi od ciebiemakoto nie pamięta, inni - tak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [ost](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beiPP_MGz6I&)

Pamiętaj. Pamiętaj.   
Raz, dwa, trzy, wdech, wydech.   
Pamiętaj. Pamię–   
Raz, dwa, wdech, wydech.   
Pamię–   
Nic.   
  


* * *

  


Makoto budzi się. Rozgląda. Patrzy na swoje dłonie. Wychodzi z jakiejś dziwnej kapsuły i spogląda na swoje odbicie na jej plastikowej pokrywie.   
Krzyczy.   
Gdy dwoje obcych mu ludzi próbuje go uspokoić, pyta ich raz po raz, kim są, co mu zrobili, gdzie jest jego rodzina, czemu wygląda na starszego. Nie rozumie, nic nie rozumie.   
  


* * *

  


Wypisuje na kartce wszystko, co wie. Co mu powiedziano.   
Mam  ~~ siedemn ~~ dwadzieścia lat. Nazywam się Naegi Makoto. Mam młodszą siostrę, Komaru. Ma  ~~ cztern ~~ siedemnaście lat. Została mi tylko ona. Nasi rodzice nie żyją. Świat się skończył. Koniec świata spowodowała rozpacz. Rozpacz spowodowała Enoshima Junko. Pokonałem Enoshimę Junko z przyjaciółmi. Mam pięciu przyjaciół. Nazywają się Kirigiri Kyouko, Togami Byakuya, Asahina Aoi, Fukawa Touko i Hagakure Yasuhiro. Brałem udział w grze polegającej na zabijaniu się nawzajem. Pomogłem odzyskać pamięć moim kolegom z roku wyżej, ale sam ją straci–   
Makoto rwie kartkę. Pisze od nowa.   
Słyszy za drzwiami cichy płacz, ale nie poznaje głosu.

  


* * *

  


Byliśmy czymś więcej niż przyjaciółmi, mówi Togami Byakuya z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, może coś pamiętasz.   
Makoto najpierw kręci głową, potem kiwa i odpowiada, chyba bardzo cię Wtedy kochałem.   
Togami zamyka oczy i wypuszcza powietrze, nim potwierdza, tak, bardzo mnie kochałeś, a ja ciebie.   
To musiało być miłe, stwierdza Makoto z tęsknotą. Żałuję, że nie pamiętam, dodaje po chwili.

   


* * *

  
Ogląda film z gry. W pewnym momencie jest pewien, że tamten on zaraz zginie, nim zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie, że wciąż żyje. To jednak dziwne uczucie, patrzeć na siebie–nie–siebie. Odrealnienie. Jakby tylko jeden z nich mógł być prawdziwy.   
Współczuje Maizono Sayace i Ikusabie Mukuro. Gdy patrzy na Enoshimę Junko, tę prawdziwą, prawie–prawie coś pamięta z Wtedy. Wściekłość. Wolę walki. Nadzieję.   
Przykłada dłoń do serca i skupia się, lecz to coś ucieka jak płatek śniegu na wietrze.   
Śnieg, myśli. Strzępy. Pamięć.

  


* * *

  


Kirigiri Kyouko, gdy rozmawia z innymi, ma zawsze smutne oczy. A Makoto widzi, w końcu nie jest ślepy; gdzieś czuje, że prawie–prawie pamięta tę niezłomną kobietę. Czuje, że Wtedy nie miała smutnych oczu. Wtedy były jasne i pewne, a może chłodne i kalkulujące. Nie wie.   
Podczas rozmów z nim jej oczy są puste, wyprane z emocji, co jest jeszcze smutniejsze. Bierze ją za rękę i mówi, nie poddawaj się, Kirigiri–san, może następna terapia zadziała, może sobie przypomnę.   
Kirigiri milczy przez chwilę, nim mówi szybko, kocham cię, ale wiem, że to nieodwzajemnione.   
Potakuje i ściska jej palce mocniej. Wiem, mówi. Wiem. Nie dodaje, że teraz nie wie, czy kocha kogokolwiek.   
Jej oczy są dalej puste.   
  


* * *

  


Nagle zaczynają się sny.   
Wściekłe sny, zębate i żarłoczne, koszmary, wspomnienia, to i to może być prawdą. Widzi spalone domy. Spalonych ludzi. Krzyczących ludzi. Krzyczące w bólu dzieci. Pełne zdziwienia spojrzenie Fujisakiego Chihiro. Przerażonego Kuwatę Leona. Niewzruszoną Celestię Ludenberg. Ishimaru Kiyotakę z otwartą czaszką. Spokojny uśmiech Oogami Sakury. Rozchylone usta umierającej Ikusaby Mukuro. Bladą twarz Maizono Sayaki z czarnymi półksiężycami rzęs.   
Roześmianą Enoshimę Junko.   
Makoto krzyczy.   
Pamięta, co było Wtedy.   
  


* * *

  


Nie pamięta. Tam, gdzie były wspomnienia, jest tylko ziejąca rana. Drapie ją i drapie, lecz nic nie wraca. Nic.   
  


* * *

  


Komaru płacze, gdy jej nie poznaje. Próbuje ją uspokoić, ale sam czuje gorące łzy na policzkach.   
  


* * *

  


Nie pamięta.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>   * staroć, nabazgrany po dłuugachnej passie pisania jeno w języku tego pana, co trząsł dzidą :D nawet nie wiem, czy betowane, czy nie.
>   * prawdę mówiąc, nie mam bladego pojęcia, co o tym maleństwie sądzić. niech mnie historia osądzi, o.
> 



End file.
